One Day Too Late
by cbearsfreak
Summary: When a vampire side effect kicks, Sarah must be taken to the ER. Once she gets out, Ethan plans on telling Sarah how he feels. But there's one obstacle: Jesse. Pairing: Benny/Erica, and Sarah/Ethan.


One Day Too Late

A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic

"Can you stay another hour?" asked Samantha Morgan from the phone. "No, I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan, you can not pay me or something, but I really don't feel well." Sarah really COULDN'T stay another hour. She was throwing up every 15 minutes. Benny, Ethan, and Jane say she is literally as pale as a ghost. Ethan took the phone from Sarah's shaky hand.

"Mom, she can't even move. We're all really worried. She's like, hyperventilating, or something. Should we call an ambulance?

"Ask her how she feels." Ethan turned around to face an unconscious Sarah.

"She's unconscious."

"Call 911."

"Get this girl to the ER, NOW! They rushed Sarah from hallway to hallway on a stretcher."C'mon, Sarah, stay with us." Pleaded Benny. Ethan shot him a glare that said _"Dude, she's undead."_ Benny nodded in understandment and mouthed "Right."

Two hours later, Erica arrived. "Hi, I'm here to see Sarah Brand." She said to the desk lady.

"Room 237." Replied the lady mindlessly as she typed things quickly into a computer. "Thank you."

"How is she? Erica said quickly as she walked in.

"Not good." Replied Ethan. Erica sighed and sat down on a chair and scrolled through channels on the TV, clearly bored.

A half hour later, they heard soft grunting coming from the bed. "Guys?" Ethan sighed in relief as Sarah gently sat up in bed. "What happened?" Erica leaned down to her hear before she answered. "One of the vampire side-effects. It's painful, but yet harmless." Sarah sighed in relief as she laid back down.

"Sarah, I see you're up. Good. Time for the tests." He faced the gang. "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave, please." The doctor than shut the door behind them.

Everyone was rocking back and forth in their seats. An hour later, they saw Sarah walk out in regular clothing. She had been released. "I'm so glad you're okay." Sarah blushed, then smiled. "We all are." Said Erica and Benny at the exact same moment. "What the-?" They said together in unison. "Elephants have four knees." They said together once more. Both of them, obviously weirded out now, Benny decided to try something. "I think you're hot." Said Benny, alone this time. A series of facepalms went around in the room.

Everyone awoke to a surprise the next morning. Ethan's parents went away for the weekend, so Sarah stayed over and Erica tagged along. Sarah was feeling great and made breakfast for everyone. Sarah had made chocolate chip pancakes, and they were a hit. After breakfast, Sarah went into the guest room she and Erica had slept in to change. After she finished, she heard a knock on the door. "It's Erica," came a voice from outside the door, "can I come in?

"Yeah, sure." Said Sarah.

"Well, Benny and I woke up pretty early, like 6, and we talked, ya know, talked, and afterwards, well, uh, we kissed." Sarah's jaw dropped open.

"…And, sit down, dude, Erica and I made out this morning."

"No, man, just no."

C'mon E, were both seventeen now. And, yes, we both, SUCKED, face. "

"Alright, man!" They both high-fived. After Benny told HIS side of the story, they went out to lunch at Chili's. And after that, Sarah drove home. Once they got, Benny and Erica were making out, and Sarah motioned for Ethan to come over where she was. "What?"

"Aren't you a little worried that Erica could bite Benny?"

Yeah, a little now that you mention it. But they look like they're in love."

Sarah took a deep breath before talking. "Alright. But we have to be cautious. And on that note, I gotta go, my science project won't finish itself."

"Alright, bye." And with that, Sarah left.

Later that night, when everyone was gone, Ethan heard a knock on his window. "Sarah! What are you doing here."

"Jesse was at my window. He's trying to kill me."

"Well, we're not gonna let him. Good night."

"Good night", she whispered back. And then Sarah left the way she came. Later that night, Ethan could only think about Sarah. What would Jesse do if he got hold of her. _I'm not gonna find out, _thought Ethan as he walked out the door.

Ethan heard a cry of pain from a voice he could pick out of a thousand people. "Sarah!" he thought out loud as he sprinted to the voice.

And in that painful moment, Ethan realized he was too late. He saw blood dripping from Jesse's fangs.

"You're too late." Chuckled Jesse. "I got your babysitter." He said the word babysitter with a mocking tone. Then he re-ejected his fangs. Then he said the next sentence in the deep "vampire voice. "Now, now you're next. Then he lunged for Ethan's throat.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
